Hermione's Secret
by Thalia Eltanin
Summary: Hermione has a secret. Draco Malfoy hears her telling Professor Snape about it. Draco is determined to tell everybody else.


**_Hey guys and girls!_**

**_Yes, this is a Dramione oneshot with a annoyed Hermione and a bitter Draco... Why is he bitter? You'll see._**

**_Much love,_**

**_ThaliaMalfoy_**

**_P.S. -I know Snape died, but he shouldn't have died. So I'm resurrecting him here.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"… and if Ms Granger would start paying attention," Professor Snape said. "I will proceed to telling you what you are supposed to do for your Cure for Boils."<p>

Hermione looked up from the piece of parchment she was reading with an angry expression.

Everyone was looking at her. The Slytherins were laughing, and beside her, Ron was glaring at them. Professor Snape was looking at her with a somewhat annoyed expression.

Hermione looked down at the parchment again. "I'm sorry, Professor."

He nodded. "Five points from Gryffindor," he said. "And you better keep that piece of parchment before I read it out to the class."

She quickly put the parchment in the pocket of her robes and said, "Yes, sir." A blush slowly crept up her cheeks.

He turned away and continued the lesson. After that, Hermione paid attention, perfectly presenting her potion.

"Mr. Weasley, would you mind telling us what other means we can use if ever one of us gets boils?" Snape asked Ron.

Ron's ears went pink. He looked at his potion and muttered, "I don't know, sir."

"I didn't quite catch that, Weasley. And I believe that it was I who asked the question, not your potion." The Slytherins sniggered again.

Ron looked up, very red, and said, "I don't know what else we can use for boils, sir."

Snape sighed very loudly. "Well, it's not like I expected anything from you, Weasley. Who can answer my question?" he asked the rest of the class.

Hermione raised her hand quickly, eager to make up for her lack of attention earlier. Snape ignored her and kept on looking around the room.

"No one?" he asked. "How very disappointing. Just because the war ended, it doesn't mean that you are excused for neglecting your studies."

Hermione opened her mouth to give the answer, but Snape interrupted. "Judging by that inanely eager expression on your face you are about to answer my question. No, Granger. I expect others to learn that you aren't the only student supposed to answer. If no one can answer such a simple question, I will be taking twenty points from each of your Houses. Mr. Potter? Perhaps you can enlighten us?"

Harry remained silent. Snape shook his head dramatically, with a slight sneer on his face.

"Please, sir –" Hermione began.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Ms Granger. If you cannot keep quiet, I'll make it fifty." Snape said, clearly enjoying himself. The Slytherins, especially Pansy Parkinson, looked absolutely gleeful.

Hermione looked down again.

"Murtlap essence." Hermione looked at Harry in surprise.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Potter, what did you say?"

Harry looked at Snape tiredly. "You asked me what would be an alternative for boils, other than the potion you made us make. It's murtlap essence, sir."

Snape leered. "Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

Several reactions happened at once. First, Neville dropped a cockroach into his potion by accident and it exploded, while Lavender fell from her chair. Pansy dropped her ink bottle and ink splattered all over her and Malfoy.

Hermione smiled, but no one noticed her.

Harry just nodded and said, "Thank you, sir."

Ron coughed and muttered to Harry, "You see a miracle like that and all you can say is 'thank you'? Hallelujah, mate. The world is ending."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "No need to be dramatic, Mr. Weasley. Homework: two rolls of parchment on different cures for boils. To be submitted on Tuesday. Class dismissed."

They all stood up to leave. Snape looked up and said, "Ms Granger, a word, if you please."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but no one saw him. He bent beside his cauldron, pretending to fix up his things. He told his Slytherin friends to go on. Hermione told Harry and Ron to go ahead to the Great Hall.

Hermione went towards Professor Snape. "Yes, sir?"

"Perhaps you wonder why I was so lenient with your lack of attention in class. I must say that you shouldn't expect too much of that from me, I assure you that I am not growing soft. I just wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding in the summer."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir."

Malfoy coughed silently with a surprised expression on his face.

"Does Mr. Potter know?" Snape asked.

Hermione shook her head. Malfoy snorted. "I thought so. But looking at how close you two are with Mr. Weasley—I recall you stealing from my private stocks for them once— Mr. Potter will surely accept this. He might be surprised, yes, but friends accept friends of friends anytime, or they aren't really friends… or so Dumbledore says. You may go now."

Hermione left the room. Malfoy stood up from behind his cauldron. Professor Snape raised an eyebrow, and then nodded at him.

Malfoy followed Hermione all the way to the Great Hall. People were staring at the two of them, but Hermione was oblivious, focusing on how to tell her Gryffindor friends about her wedding.

She sat down beside Harry, and Malfoy was standing behind her. Harry looked up and groaned. "What do want, Malfoy?" Everyone in the Great Hall listened in.

Ron looked up from his chicken. Hermione turned around to look at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked. "I was just going to congratulate Granger. I heard Professor Snape talking to her after class. Did you know she was getting married next summer?"

The whole Gryffindor table gasped collectively. The Slytherins started laughing, while the other House tables just kept on listening. Pansy stood up and walked beside Malfoy.

"Draco, is that true?" she asked, taking his arm. "Someone was actually stupid enough to ask Granger to marry her?"

Malfoy just smirked at Hermione. Harry just stared at Hermione, while Ron became pink.

Malfoy grabbed Hermione's left hand and showed to the entire Great Hall. "Look, everyone. Granger got someone to drink Amortentia!" On Hermione's ring finger, there was a gold ring studded with diamonds.

"And it looks like she hooked someone rich," Malfoy said with a bitter laugh. "What took you so long to tell us, Granger?"

Hermione pulled her hand back. "If you must know, Malfoy, whoever I am marrying isn't under Amortentia. He is definitely and truly in love with me. I love him very much, but he had to _beg_ before I accepted this ring. I was trying to find the right time to tell my friends, but then _you_ ruined it."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "You took too long, Granger, sorry. I was too excited to tell everyone the shocking news that someone actually _wanted_ to marry you. He seems rich; you ought to consider yourself lucky. If it were me…"

Hermione smirked. "It sure would make a lot of difference if it were you, wouldn't it, Malfoy? You should consider _yourself_ lucky if someone as kind as me actually accepted _you_ as a husband."

"Many girls would love to be my wife, Granger."

"But they would probably only do it for your money or influence," Hermione retorted.

"And for the fact that I am incredibly good looking, unlike some other people."

"Well, I'm sure no one might marry you for only that. Your inner ugly might just be enough to mask your outer beauty."

"Inner ugly? Well, just so you know, I am also getting married next summer, and my fiancée loves me very much, despite this 'inner ugly' you're talking about. Why, she can't even get enough of me!"

"It's a good thing for you that your fiancée loves you enough to try to change the proud, egoistic side of you, otherwise you would rot away alone," Hermione hissed angrily. "So you, Draco Malfoy, are very lucky that _I_ am the one you're marrying!"

Everyone remained silent after that outburst. Pansy fainted, and Ron choked on his food, Ginny hitting his back.

Malfoy looked at Hermione with suddenly loving eyes. "I know I am," he told her. Then, he took her into his arms and hugged her.

Harry stood up, and Hermione pushed Draco away. "Harry…" she began.

"Is it true?" She nodded fearfully.

"Will you be happy with this bastard?"

Draco stood up and was straightening his robes. He glared at Harry and said, "Who're you calling a bastard, you s—"

Hermione pushed him away again and said, "Yes, Harry. I'll be very happy."

Harry glanced back at Ron. "Is this okay for you?"

Ron glared at Draco. "Wha verer or hem yee," he said with his mouth full. Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I can't understand you, mate," Harry said. "Would you mind repeating that?"

Ron swallowed, and drank some water. It was a very suspenseful silence; everyone was waiting for Ron's opinion.

Ron stamped his hand on the table. "I said, whatever for Hermione."

So Harry turned back to Draco and held out his hand. Draco smirked and took it, and the two archrivals shook hands.

Everybody cheered. Hoots and whistles came from all House tables, except for Slytherin, who just resorted to shocked clapping. Some students stood up and went towards the engaged couple, congratulating them.

Hermione hugged Harry very hard. And then she hugged Ron, who blushed furiously.

Draco pulled her away from Ron and said, "Granger, it's _me_ you're marrying." Hermione hugged him too, both of them falling to the floor, laughing.

On the teachers' table, Professor McGonagall was sniffling.

Professor Snape was beside her and he said in exasperation, "Minerva, please, it's very unbecoming of your age…"

Professor McGonagall wiped her eyes and said, "Yes, I'm sorry. Just so touching… pardon me… Hagrid, would you mind taking Ms. Parkinson to the hospital wing before anyone steps on her?"

"No problem, H'dmistress. I wan' to congratulate 'Mione, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Want to know what was in the note that annoyed Hermione? Here it is:<strong>

_Dearest Mudblood,_

_Tell them that we're getting married already. The longer you take, the more bored I get._

_Your lovely, loving fiancée._ [insert Draco's wobbly drawing of a heart here]

**Haha! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Much love! Sorry that I wasn't able to do Hagrid's pronunciation well. **

**P.S. –the button below is telling you to review *wink wink***


End file.
